Suicide Squad: Operation Genesis
by Stormsaber
Summary: In a world full of monsters and meta-humans, we have to prepare for the worst. An adapted version of Suicide Squad - No copyright intended, I own none of the original screenplay or characters.


"Doctor Quinzel...I live for these moments with you."

The young doctor let out a small giggle as she looked toward the ground. He's kept this up ever since she was assigned to him three weeks ago. The beautiful blonde psychiatrist had easily graduated Medical school just a few years prior to taking a job at Arkham Asylum, and she was good, she was very good. Perhaps that's why Dr Crane had recommended her assignment to the Clown Prince himself. She was starry eyed, full of hope and optimism, a girl who had the world at her fingertips. Beauty, intelligence, a sense of humour, she could have anything she wanted. So when she was offered the role of weaving her way through the twisted mind of the diabolical villain, she jumped at the chance to prove herself. Thinking she could take on the world, she jumped into one that no-one else would.

Now here she was, three weeks later sat just a table's width away from him. His arms constrained by the straitjacket the guards insisted he wore. The Joker sat quietly, his green eyes never leaving Dr Quinzel, not even blinking, pure focus. Of course she had received attention from men in the past, but nothing quite like this. This was almost terrifying. Almost. If anybody could take the words and actions of this man, and use them to paint a picture of the happenings of his twisted, brilliant and awful mind, it was Harleen Quinzel.

The room was dark, a small amount of light seeping in from the small windows sitting high on the wall, illuminating the table where Harleen's notes, a pen and her coffee were strategically placed out of his reach. She wore framed glasses, the big ones that are in fashion these days. Her golden locks were pulled back in a tight bun with just a few loose strands flowing down the side of her face. She looked dazzling and professional at the same time, her presence oozing confidence and authority mixed with innocence and curiosity. No wonder he couldn't look away as she reached into the pocket of her white lab coat.

"What have ya got?" His voice was hard but his tone soft, sometimes extending the vowels. The sound danced around her ears as he spoke, it was intoxicating.

"I brought you a kitty." She replied with a wide grin on her face as she held it out in front of him. It was a small stuffed toy, the first gift she had ever brought for a patient. She felt a gift might build the trust between them, a ballsy but clever ploy to try to unlock that mind of his. These past few weeks had seen progress, but very little. He seemed far more interested in flirting than revealing his secrets. It wasn't uncommon and she had dealt with it before, but there was something about him. Perhaps the danger, maybe the slow, drawn out words with the soft dulcet tones, possibly the feeling that despite being fully constrained, he still had control of the room.

"So thoughtful." His eyes never left hers. It felt like he was staring straight through her, into the depths of her soul and mind. How was it so hard for her to piece together his thoughts, but seemingly so easy for him to break into hers? In a world full of monsters and meta-humans she supposed it was possible that he had some sort of superpower, but that's not what it said in his file.

Behind those piercing green eyes, the Joker's mind raced. Every word selected with tremendous care and thought, one wrong move could break the spell. The spell he'd been casting on her since she first walked into his life. She wasn't always like this, it had taken a little work to break the training she'd received. 'Never bring the patient a gift and never accept any.' Another rule broken, another step towards the door. He let a smile spread across his face. They had sent a curious kid to try to tame him. It was so…funny.

She saw the smile form on his face. His red lips grinning wide. It made her heart flutter.

"Um...uh…anyway." she gathered herself, shaking her head a little. He sat back in his chair, his eyes fixated on her. "So Mr…Joker." Why was she stumbling on her words so much? This hadn't happened before.

"Call me J." He said with a smile.

"I have to be professional. I'm your doctor, not your friend." She replied, sitting up straight and trying her best to put on a stern look but failing miserably.

"We're not friends?" The smile faded into a comedic pout.

"Alright I'm your doctor *and* your friend" she smiled and rolled her eyes a little, "but I still gotta' be professional." Her fake perfect-pronunciation had been discarded, her strong New Jersey accent coming through as she let her guard down. This was all very overwhelming sometimes. She took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh alright alright… How about Mr J?" His grin returned.

"Mister J sounds good to me," she said with a grin herself, "How are ya feeling today?"

"Well… uh… what was the name again?"

"It's Doctor Quinzel. You don't know my name and you call yourself a friend Mister J?" She asked quizzically, raising her eyebrows. She knew he was up to something with that.

"I meant your first name dear." He laughed to himself, leaning forward intently.

"It's Harleen, but no you can't call me that." She looked back down to her papers, having lost her train of thought.

"How about Harley?"

She looked up at him, his gaze hadn't left her once. She had heard that before. Her father used to call her Harley before he… before the incident. This was the first time she'd thought about her parents in years. She wondered what her mother would have thought of her now. Whether she would be proud. Whether her father would even recognise her. Her smile had dropped.

"Where'd you hear that, J?"

That was the moment he knew he had her. Game over. The shocked look, the broken smile that followed. Her lips formed a smile but the lump in the back of her throat and the look in her eye told him he had touched a nerve.

"Well, Doctor Quinzel, since I'm such a clown, and back in those olden days with all the castles and that stuff, their clowns were called jesters, or harlequins. You could be my Harley Quinn! Geddit?! Hahahahaha!" He burst into a fit of laughter, a loud manic laughter that infected Harleen to the core and rang within her mind as the terrible thoughts that had built up dissolved, overridden by the building feeling she got from her stomach that caused her to explode in hysterical laughter.

Tears streaming down her face, she brushed them away as she regained her composure.

"Oh Mister J, you're so funny."

"Why thank you Harley." He replied, settling down himself. "Will that be all for today?"

"Oh, uh" Harley found herself disappointed that it was over. It dawned on her that she had totally lost control of this meeting, this relationship. She wasn't the only one who knew that. His mind worked fast, concocting a plan as devious as the rest of them. Just like that, a slip of the tongue. 'Harley'. One single word had given him everything he needed. He would be out of here by morning.

"I'm looking forward to our next meeting. In fact…" Time to execute step one. "There's something you can do for me…"

"Anyth- I mean, yeah?" Harley stopped herself, momentarily closing her eyes to tell herself to breath and take back control. She knew this was dangerous, but he was so handsome…the piercing stare, the wide grin. He was such a strong presence but he didn't take himself seriously at all. He had her wrapped around his finger and at that moment, she really didn't mind.

"I need a machine gun." He said, grinning wide.

"A ma…a machine gun?" She replied, taken aback by such an outrageous request. She was even more shocked that she was considering it.

He laughed again, this time a lower, less maniacal laugh. This one was throaty.

"Pretty please" he said, followed by a wide smile.

"I think that'll do for now Mr J." She replied, looking down at the table. His grin faded again. This time squinting his eyes at her a little before finally looking away as he took a long, deep breath. He looked back at her as she looked up, meeting her gaze. It felt like a competition, a duel of some sort. A game of chicken. Who would look away first? Who had the power here? It felt like a thousand years to Harley, her hands starting to sweat as fear took over. His eyes were so powerful. A knowing grin spread across his face, she was losing. Just as she was about to crack, he blinked. It was like slow motion. His eyelids moved towards each other and crashed together. Victory, but it felt like a loss. Had he let her win? She didn't want to ask. She already knew the answer.

Collecting her things she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Harley" The Joker stood, turning to her. A guard watching through fake glass mirror put his hand on the door handle, ready for the worst. Her heart was racing, for more reasons than one. She was terrified of him, and she loved it. She looked up at him, meeting his gaze again. "Goodnight" he said slowly and softly.

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She turned and walked out of the door, stopping to talk to no-one as she made it back to her office, locked the door and sat at her desk. "Aaaaand breathe." She said out loud to herself as she put her head down on her desk. Never had a patient, or anyone made her feel like that before. The fear, the happiness, the sadness, the laughter, all these contrasting emotions mixed at the same time made her feel like her head was exploding. He made her feel so small and yet so strong, so beautiful. She began to cry as the adrenaline took over, the small sobs escaping her lips soon turned into loud maniacal laughter. She didn't know why. It was like something snapped in her mind.

She picked up the phone and called administration. "It's Doctor Harleen Quinzel, I'd like to book Therapy room 6 for tonight at 9pm please." The man questioned her motives, Joker had already had a therapy session today. "I have some more questions for him, please don't try to tell me how to treat my patients, Sir. Also, make sure the guards leave us be once they've delivered him, I think they make him feel uncomfortable" She knew it was a long shot, but she felt she had to try. "COMFORT IS IMPORTANT IN THERAPY, I AM A DOCTOR…Thank you." Once it was all booked up she sat quietly in her office, contemplating what she was about to do.

She sat quietly in the same chair as she had earlier, in therapy room 6, fiddling with her pen nervously. Her badge was slightly skewed to one side and her breathing was shallow and fast. She tried to slow it down by taking a few deep breaths. That didn't last long, the door opened slowly, creaking a little and making her jump. He walked in.

"I'm having déjá vu. Or perhaps that last meeting was just a dream. It wouldn't be the first time." He spoke as softly as usual as he sat in his chair. That last comment had made Harley's heart jump into her throat. He dreams about her? This much focussed attention made her desperate for him. No-one had ever cared about her so much. Or at least, that's how she had taken it.

She looked up at the mirror and blinked twice. This was the sign used at Arkham for the therapist to tell the guards that they needed help. She had used it to make sure that the guards were gone as she'd requested. Nobody came to the door. A smile spread across her face and she got to her feet. The Joker, baffled, looked up at her, the moonlight landing perfectly on her face. He had to hand it to her, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"Quick, Mister J, get up." Her voice was trembling. He looked to the mirror and grinned. This was it.

He stood and turned around so Harley could untie his straitjacket. It fell to the ground and he raised his hands, spreading his arms out wide like an eagle, majestically spreading its wings. It felt so good to be free. His thoughts quickly returned to reality and he span on his heels, grabbing Harley and pinning her arms to her sides before taking a step towards her. She was in shock. She didn't struggle; the fear had paralyzed her. What had she done?

"Are ya gonna kill me Mister J?" her voice was quiet, with a hint of resilience beneath undeniable terror.

"Oh, I'm not gonna kill you…" He smirked, letting her go. She sighed a huge breath of relief. Looking up into his eyes with admiration. He brushed the strand of hair that led on her face behind her ear with his finger. Tracing the finger down her cheek and to her lips before lifting her chin and taking another step closer. They were inches from each other. She wasn't scared anymore. "I might just hurt you a little bit." She took a small step back, the smile that had spread across her face faltering a little. Then she stepped in close and kissed him. She placed her arms around his shoulders and let herself sink deeply into the kiss. She felt his hands on her hips, one wrapped around her waist as the other rose to the back of her head. He pulled her in tight, letting his fingers flow through her hair after pulling it out of the bun and letting it fall to her shoulders.

This was the most alive Harley had ever felt, and the most affectionate Joker had ever felt. She was the ying to his yang. He was suddenly willing to share it all with her. He'd never felt this way before. He broke the kiss first. Harley opened her eyes with a look of disappointment.

"Harley, tell me…have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" He looked up out the window at the cloudless sky, the moon shining in on them. She looked confused and before she could answer she was in the air, being roughly swung by the Joker onto the table where she landed with a thud. He slowly moved in close and kissed her again, she smiled into the kiss as he began to unbutton her shirt, climbing on to the table with her.

The Joker placed a hand on Harley's shoulder and kept her on her knees on the table as he stood above her in the moonlight. She looked up at him, slightly confused, slightly scared. He grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her to her feet before pulling her in close, their faces as close as they could get without kissing, and their eyes locked on each other.

"You belong to me." It sounded more of a warning than anything else. Harley nodded her head. Then an evil grin formed on her face.

"I'm your very own Haaarley Quinn!" She announced loudly. Joker's stern look turned to a sly smile. "I love ya, Puddin'." Harley said sweetly, waiting for the reply.

"Good. Now let's get outta here." Joker said, releasing her arm and heading for the exit. He stopped at the door and turned back to her. "Harley dear where's that machine gun I asked for?"

"Um, I couldn't get one so quick Mister J, but I got you somethin' better!"

"What's that?" The smile was gone again.

"Me!...um and my keycard. We're just gonna' walk out." She quickly added the second part when she saw the anger building in his face. The grin returned and she allowed herself to breathe again.

"Good girl….hahahahahaha!"


End file.
